This application relates to test systems intended for protocol analysis, and to a graphical user interface allowing for the building of aggregate fields that present complex combinations of fields and subfields from different sources.
Some areas of protocol analysis require building and using special aggregate fields that may present complex combinations of fields and subfields from different data sources. Such aggregate fields can be used to present analyzed data in different views that simplify the data, and provide better user perception of the analyzed data. One of these views may comprise a Wave Form View, which may present data as a set of wave form lines. Furthermore, one or more fields that are part of one or more of the above-noted aggregate fields may be conditional; they exist and are to be presented in a particular field layout only if one or more preconditions are met. These preconditions may in themselves comprise one or more simple field definition (such as “field X equals value Y”), or may comprise more complex Boolean or other logic, perhaps combining multiple logic patterns.
Traditionally, the ability to define these aggregate fields in a protocol analyzer has been difficult.